Everlasting Devotion
by Jaylea Nyx Felesian
Summary: Love is something that is endless; it always forgives. A Series Of One Shots & Drables; Summaries Are Located Inside Along With Chapter Names And Ratings.
1. Time Heals

**Author's Comments: **_So this was a spur of the moment addition... really it was! I was looking over my stories, seeing what I had up there and I decided to reread some review and hell I didn't even know I had any for this story! I really wanted to thank the three that did review: , Dawn of Chaos, and Laarc. Hope you enjoy this little random add-on._

For how long had they been bound? Days? Months? Years? Kurogane didn't know nor did he care, the Wish that had started it all, the Blood that fed the other and the Love that sealed the Seal. It was as if a massive, unending circle that held them together. A vampiric Mage that fought his hunger until the last moment. A ninja that would withhold his touch until fed upon. Everything started... and ended with a single bite.

Just like before, Fai was having trouble coming to grips with the change in his body. Every time he was forced to feed the Half-ling would break down, clutching the strong arms of the Black-Moon Ninja repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over. Despite telling the foolish Mage multiple times that he enjoyed his bite, Kurogane just couldn't get through to the fool.

_Time heals all wounds..._

Did it really? Kurogane could only wonder because time sure as hell wasn't helping his Mage! If anything _time _was slowly driving the fool into a brick wall. Small scars lined the ninja's wrist, a favored feeding spot for the vampire, an easy place to hide the wounds as well as able to hide his golden eyes while feeding. When ever Kurogane tried to look his Vampire in the eyes during a feed, Fai would push his hand away and quickly wipe his mouth. The ninja didn't know if it was the fact that he was an E, a source of food for the other, but watching Fai feed from him was erotic, something that made his blood and his heart sing.

It'd been at least a month since the Mage had fed, the days passing slowly; each passing day the blond had become weaker and even more tiresome then the day before. Determined to force the Mage to feed, Kurogane slipped a small knife up his sleeve and proposed that the two leave Sakura and her Guardian alone for the night to talk. Fai, always unwilling to leave the Princess agreed after a pretty feisty scolding from Sakura herself that he needed fresh air. Without wasting a heart beat, Kurogane roughly grasped the tall Mage's wrist and tugged him out of the building that they were staying in.

_Time heals all wounds huh? What about Blood?_

As gentle as he wanted to be with the man, Kurogane couldn't help but want to be a bit rough with him. He was the time of man that was rough yet oddly gentle, he was loving in his own way and always stubborn in what he thought was right and wrong. But at this moment he didn't _think_ his actions were just, he _knew _they were. "K-kuro-puu, where are we going?" Fai tried to sound normal, his voice high pitched and oddly scared. Ignoring the man's worried voice, Kurogane continued to half lead, half drag the Mage into a near by park.

Surrounded by lush vegetation, the world they'd stopped in was quite lovely. Rain fell often causing for plenty of fresh growth, clean air and a cool atmosphere. In the center of the park was a relativity large pond, a small wooden bridge and a lovely gazebo in its center. His heart picking up at the expectation of being fed from, Kurogane sat down on one of the gazebo's benches and pulled the blond haired Mage into his lap. Roughly assulting the blue eyed man's lips the Ninja could hear Fai's moan, feel the soft shaking of his body and even the slight extension of his fangs.

Forcing the man's mouth open was an easy enough feat and Kurogane could of sighed from the blissful taste of his mouth even as he ran his tongue over the sharpening fangs. The tips cut a small incision on the ninja's tongue, the metallic taste of blood quickly filling both of their mouths causing Fai to quickly withdraw from the kiss. Shame flashed through his facial features, his heart picking up its pace as his lust for not only the man upon which he sat but also the blood that pulsed through his veins.

"Oi..." Kurogane's crimson eyes sharpened. "Get back here." Capturing the Mage's chin in his rough hand, the Ninja jerked his mouth back to his and once more assaulted his mouth. Between kisses the ninja muttered, "I wasn't done with you..." Fai could only moan as the red eyed man's kisses trailed down his neck, gently nipping the tender skin of his neck and earlobe but the actions only served to increase his lust of both physical actions and blood. "Kuro...s-stop." He tried to speak as the other quickly captured his mouth again. "Shut it." The ninja growled as he pulled the knife from his hiding spot.

As soon as Fai spotted the light gleam of the blade he quickly tried to clamber off of the other's lap but Kurogane swiftly locked him in place with his false arm. Trapped the vampire could only watch as Kurogane held the knife in his flesh arm. "Do I have to do it," he lifted the blade; poised at his collar bone, "or will you bite me?" His voice trembled as he spoke, his body sturring with expectations and lust while he watched the now golden eyed vampire.

Fai shook his head in the negative and gentle took the blade from the man before dropping it to the ground. "You really want me to bite you?" He asked huskilly. Kurogane couldn't help but laugh, his booming voice filling the gazebo in its echo. "Yes." There was no need to say more, he would show the Mage with his blood that he couldn't run from him, that he was stuck with the ninja until his dieing day. "Fine," Fai sighed and leaned forward. "But remember you asked for this!" Again Kurogane laughed, "make it rough."

Fai jumped as his fangs touched the man's neck. _Kinky much? _His heart pounded as Kurogane clasped his neck, forcing him closer to his flesh. "Please..." the ninja begged in a voice that was almost hard to believe was his own.

With a swift action, Fai sank his fangs into the man's tanned flesh blood causing bursts of light behind his closed eyes. At the same moment, Kurogane gasped; body jerking as he clutched the Mage to his body effectively sinking the other's fangs ever deeper within his flesh. "I love you," he sighed, body gently grinding into the blonds, hands clutching both Fai's waist and his hair in a crushing hold. Kurogane's head sank backward light pants escaping his body while the vampire drank. "Finally..." he moaned hoarsely. "Damn is this what it takes to get you to bite me? I'll have to do this more often..."


	2. Kiss Thief

_Just a little something for you all to read as I work on another one-shot of these two. I was pondering what to do next in this upcoming chapter and I had this popped into my head. Figures Fai would be the villain and so something like this to tease Kuro-puu. _

* * *

><p><p>

The school was officially in an uproar. Desks were thrown out of the way as girls ran about the room chasing a lithe blond as he skittered away with a giggle. "There he is! Don't let him get away!" Angry growls came from the mob of girls as they chased after Fai D. Flourite.

"Catch that Kiss-Thief!"

~ Ten Minutes Ago~

Sitting at his desk Kurogane was the perfect picture of boredom. Leaning his tanned cheek into a large palm the school's hottest delinquent let his crimson eyes roam over the room. As usual his fan-club of misfits were giggling across the room from his, glittering eyes just as insane as they were the day before.

Incoherent murmurers drifted to his ears, the friction of their gaze enough to cause light goosebumps to rise along his skin. The tall raven haired young man would have sworn that by the third year of high school they would have lost the crazy unrequited love cycle. Another puff of air left his lips as Kurogane turned away from the class room, as per normal the teacher was late. Red eyes look in the late fall setting just out the windows, the school's courtyard was in its last stages of autumn.

With the ever present florish Fai floated into class with a load bang of the door. Classmates turned their nosy eyes to watch as the tall blond haired man walked straight toward Kurogane, a teasing grin upon his features. "Kuro-pii!" Waving his small hand like an idot Fai sat down on the darker student's desk, inching his hips over until Kurogane had to sit up off the desk.

"Yes idiot?" A look of pure annoyance rested upon the red eyed man's face as he watched the ridiculously fake smile slip from the blonde's face. "Aw, is Kuro-tan not happy to see me?" His back turned from the other student's Fai's real smile rose from those lush lips in the form of a teasing smirk.

Playing along with his game Kurogane huffed as he crossed his arms. "When am I ever happy to see you?" Making a face of mock anguish Fai lifted a slim hand to his mouth, fingers splayed over his lips. "Oh that hurts~" Rolling his eyes Kurogane smirked. "Good."

Letting the play roll over his shoulders Fai removed the hand from his mouth and waved it up and down. "Hey - Hey I have something to tell you." Glancing over his shoulder his eyes twinkled at the rabid fan girls who began to lean forward from their sleeps. "Yeah, yeah. Go on spit it out." Looking as if he didn't give a shit Kurogane lightly leaned back.

"Ok since Kuro-chan asked..." Grabbing hold of the student's shirts Fai jerked him forward into a kiss. Got off guard Kurogane sputtered as Fai's tongue invaded his mouth. Giving a playful lick to his lips, Fai backed off. "Bye Kuro-sama." Flouncing off the desk with a seductive look Fai dashed out of the room.

Dazed, a light flush washed over Kurogane's cheeks as the stalkers whispered. "Look he's blushing... don't tell me Fai stole his first kiss!"


	3. After Work

Kurogane was a sex fanatic and he didn't mind admitting it. There was just something about the blond haired vampire that he couldn't get enough of, ether it be when Fai fed or simply just kissed him., just thinking about his lover caused Kurogane's shaft to tingle. Closing the F-250's door the man got situated in the cab before clipping his seat belt and starting the engine.

Being a ninja, office work was out of the question for Kurogane; not that he couldn't hold his own in an office type situation. No, instead the man was suited for manual labor, his body staying firm as he worked. Dirty from working all day the crimson eyed man was happy to be going their home of two months in the current world they'd stopped in. Without the threat of Fei-Wang, the group of three men and the additional meat-bun were patiently looking for Sakura's feathers as well as a way to bring back their cloned counter-parts.

A heavy sigh rested on Kurogane's lips as he drove home. Fai who worked as a bartender in one of the town's more renowned bars would be home by the time he arrived. Shifting in his seat to ease the sudden hardness of his groin Kurogane gave a light smirk as he slowly stroked his now hardening length; dirty thoughts of Fai driving him on. Thankful that for once his job site wasn't too far from his own residence Kurogane flicked on his right hand blinker and took the last turn home.

With the three of them working the lovers and their 'step-son' managed to get their hands on a quaint suburban home. Two stories tall the house had plenty of room for the lovers and Syaoron who stayed downstairs. A white picket fence surrounded the ever green lawn that Fai had insisted on having as it enclosed the two large dogs that patrolled the grounds. Dutch and Sussy the pit bulls quickly trotted over to the fence as Kurogane mashed the powered gate's button. Well trained by Fai both females simply waited as the gates closed after Kurogane had driven through before bounding over to the truck.

Stepping out of the cab the red eyed man reached down to pet Dutche's tan hide. Scratching the six year old females ears he smirked as Sussy bumped him with her steel gray muzzle. "Hows it going girls?" Both dogs gave a loving whine as Kurogane stepped toward the door. "Ready to go in? You know 'momma's' got dinner ready." Bouncing to their feet both females gave a light bark. "Alright then, come on." Having reached the door Kurogane opened it up and waited for both dogs to enter before stepping inside.

"You home Kuro-pii?" Calling from the kitchen the vampire was hovering over the stove as he readied dinner. "Our loving son is out for the night looking for the feather, he said not to wait up." Humming to some beat inside his head Fai's hips gently swayed to what ever the beat was. Moving silently up behind him Kurogane wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist before lightly nipping his neck. "Hungry?" He breathed into Fai's ear, not meaning the cooking food.

Light blush creeping up on his cheeks as Fai nodded; pushing his hips back into Kurogane's solid body. "Yes..." Behind them both Dutch and Sussy jumped up on the couch, eyes trained on the door. "Then lets go feed you." Running his tongue over the small cartilage of Fai's earlobe Kurogane released the vampire before heading upstairs to their room; one step behind him was Fai.

Turning to face the vampire as they climbed the stairs Kurogane swiftly assaulted the blonde's lips. Invading Fai's mouth Kurogane gave a lustful moan at his taste, hands roughly running up the other's back in a sizzling grip. Stumbling feet made their way inside the room before Kurogane kicked the door shut, hands too busy sinking themselves in the golden tresses as he pulled Fai's head backward to nip at his soft throat. Moving his kisses downward the ninja lightly pressed a kiss everywhere his teeth had assaulted.

Moaning at his touch, Fai simply clutched at the red eyed man's shirt, body growing weak as he trembled in submission. Kurogane was a very dominate man the vampire had grown to learn, he enjoyed plundering the blond to every extent he could. Be in sneaking up behind the Vampire as he worked or randomly sweeping him into a kiss; alone of course.

Moving back up as his hand slid across Fai's flat belly Kurogane pressed a light kiss to Fai's lips. Smirking as the blue eyed vampire's lips trembled Kurogane tossed him onto the bed. Sprawled across the covers Fai's blond hair which had grown longer was framing his pale face. With slow controlled movements Kurogane lowered his own body over the blond's frame, a look of pure predator satisfaction upon his face. Claiming his lover's lips roughly Kurogane gently pressed his palm into Fai's thigh.

"How was work, Kuro-tan?" Panting against the ninja's lips Fai gave a small smirk, moving until his lithe legs encircled the tanned ninja. Two could play this game. Red eyes meeting a sole blue glimmered dangerously.. "Fine." Dipping down to nip at the other's neck again Kurogane set to work leaving love marks scattered across Fai's pale throat. "Come now Kuro-pon, surely something fun happened." His words came out slightly muffled as the red eyed man continued to attack his lips. Brushing his hips upward Fai pressed his own hardening length into Kurogane's rock hard one. Feeling a light flush across his cheeks the vampire decided to take it as a complement and repeated his actions. Within his arms Kurogane tensed, his body pressing into Fai's.

Taking the chance as Kurogane halted their kisses for a moments time Fai nipped at the tanned man's neck. Run his tongue over the flesh the blond gently pressed his fangs into Kurogane's neck. Taken by surprise Kurogane groaned, body bucking into the blond. The lightest of tremors ran though his body as Fai began to drink. Tightening his arms around his lover, Kurogane quickly rolled them over until Fai was on top.

Tangling his hand in the golden tresses Kurogane pulled the blue eyed man away from his throat after feeding for a bit. Smirking with a look of utter pleasure the ninja lifted a hand to gently whip away the small trickle of blood at the vampire's lips. Pushing him up so that they were sitting, Kurogane backed up to the bed's headboard before pulling the vampire back down to his throat. "Who said you could stop?"

A second groan escaped the ninja's lips as Fai returned to feeding. With slow movements Kurogane lifted his hips upward to meet Fai's own length. The vampire's thighs were splayed over top the ninja as he leaned into his chest. Running his hand down the other's thigh Kurogane was surprised when the vampire's hand grabbed his wrist to pin it above his head. Feeling as if electricity had just snapped through his body Kurogane brushed his free hand against Fai's length.

Body bucking in pleasure the vampire pinned up that hand as well, leaving both in the grip of one hand as he lowered his own toward Kurogane's groin. Gently tickling the hard length as he finished feeding Fai gently cleaned up the small streams of blood that had leaked from his puncture's. Content that his lover had eaten enough Kurogane pulled down his arms, a single wrist gently pressed the Vampire's wrist into his back.

"Look who's gotten a bit sassy." His free hand hooking behind Fai's neck Kurogane pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't know what it was but kissing Fai after he'd just fed was like magic. The metallic taste of blood and Fai's sweet mouth was like candy for a starving man. Moaning against his mouth Kurogane roughly jerked against him again. "Such a tease..."

Eyes alive from his feeding Fai gave the other a seductive smirk. "You asked for it." Mouth quirking the ninja nodded. "That I did-" Sitting up quickly Fai cut Kurogane off as his mouth opened in a wide oh. "Crap, I forgot about dinner!" Clambering off of the red eyed man the vampire hastened out the door and down the stairs leaving a very turned on Kurogane still sitting in bed. Brows furrowed together in a 'what the hell' fashion Kurogane swung his legs over the bed. "I'll just have to play chase..."

-

**Author's Note:** Yeah its just another bite drabble but I'm looking for someone to colab with for a chapter story between these two. Hopefully I'll find me a good partner!

Both Sussy and Dutch are real pitbulls who are in the care of Tia Torres of Villalobos and as always are up for adoption! If you want to see these two lovely ladies please check out their profiles! I really hope you check it out because Pits are one of the most loving dogs out there and Tia, bless her, is an amazing woman for doing what she's doing. Giving a home to 200 dogs and going as far as crossing multiple states to rescue them on more then one occasion is really something special. So even if you can't help them financially, keep them in your prayers; no matter your religion!

- Links to the dogs profile and Villalobos are on my profile!


End file.
